Lavender Brown's Secret
by Sorcery Sisters
Summary: Morgana and Cecilia's first ficcy. *Aurora here....* didn't know which category to put this in... it's kind of mystery/drama/romance. Just what *is* Lavender's secret? I'm sure M and C would like you to R/R.


**Lavender Brown's Secret**

by Morgana and Cecilia

A/N: *Aurora here, on behalf of Morgana and Cecilia* This is M and C's first (and only, to date) fic. I'm sure they'd appreciate greatly any comments/advice you can offer, so please R/R them! PG for violence and one kiss. 

Light flooded through the stained glass window as Lavender Brown rolled over in her sleep. Her delicate hand hung limply over the side of the mattress and her body was spread over the comfortable four poster bed. Her peaceful sleep was disturbed when her grey tawny owl, hooting loudly, swooped down to give her a letter. Her eyes opened slowly and her hand reached and grabbed the parchment. The letter read; 

_Follower, _

_I am writing to you to inform you of the following course of events. Starting from today, you are to seduce Harry Potter. You must not, under any circumstances, use magic. Once Harry is besotted with you, you must lead him deep into the forbidden forest, and to me. I will then punish him once and for all. _

_Your powerful Master._

She smiled wickedly then stretched her pale arms stiffly above her head and yawned. Lavender forced herself out of bed and slipped into her working robes (they had double Herbology first.) Then she padded across the room to the sink. She filled the basin with cold water and dipped her flannel into it. As the cold water ran down her face it woke her up. She squeezed the cloth up and hung it back in mid-air, then pulled the plug out of the sink. 

As Parvati stirred, Lavender grabbed the parchment and slid it under her pillow, then looked in the mirror. Once she had brought herself back to the real world and stopped daydreaming at her reflection, she noticed the time and realised she had better wake the others. She jumped up off the stool she was sitting on and shook Hermione, Parvati and the other girls in the dorm awake. 

She opened the bedroom door and ran down the spiral staircase into the Gryffindor common room. After grabbing her bag and her trowel, she hurried down into the great hall, picked up a slice of toast and started to nibble on it. If her mum had been there, she knew she would have been forced to have a big, healthy breakfast, but fortunately Hogwarts was a boarding school so her parents were never there to interfere. She ate what she pleased, knowing it would not affect her figure. 

Lavender left the castle and the warm morning sun hit her straight in the face. She was forced to squint, and ended up nearly walking straight into Draco Malfoy. She and Draco had been in an intense relationship for about a year now. In fact, it was Draco who had got her involved in all this Dark Magic in the first place. She was glad he had; her life was more exciting now she had him. They hurried to the edge of the forest and she told him about her letter and the plan. 

"That's brilliant, Pansy dear," Draco smiled. 

"Did you say Pansy? I'm Lavender," she commented. "Ooh, you are evil. And that's what I like in a man." 

She smiled, kissed him and looked at her watch. She realised that she was late. She jogged through the grounds and into Greenhouse 8. They were studying highly toxic plants this year. 

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Sprout." Professor Sprout looked at Lavender, then flicked her wand, indicating a clock on the wall. 

"Ten minutes late, Brown. Five points from Gryffindor, and don't think I won't be talking to Professor McGonagall about this. Now, that's enough of this lesson wasted." She paused for a moment, then pointed towards a large plant that was towering over her head by several feet. "The Toxineus Bellus, the most toxic plant I'm legally allowed to keep in Hogwarts." 

As Professor Sprout continued to talk about toxic plants, Lavender noticed Neville rapt with attention - Herbology was the only subject he was any good at. Hermione Granger was also rapt with attention, not because it ws the only lesson she was good at, but because she was totally attentive in all lessons. During the long lesson, Lavender kept catching Harry's eye and smiling childishly. It was fun; Lavender had always fancied Harry. 

*** 

By the end of the week, there were so many rumours that even Mrs Dursley would have had trouble remembering them all. After a solid term of pretending to fancy Harry, it was Christmas, and Lavender thought that it was about time she made a move. Even the Dark Lord thought it was time. 

She would do it on Christmas Day. She had even written to her master to tell him so. 

As Christmas drew nearer, Lavender grew more and more jumpy and fidgety. She wanted to get rid of Harry once and for all, but she couldn't help feeling a bit guilty; she _was_ about to lead someone to their untimely death. Even if her loathing for that one person ws so great that when she looked at them her stomach thrashed with fury, when you met that person's eye, your spine tingled with pain, hatred and jealousy. 

Lord Voldemort had guessed her fears as the fateful night drew even closer, and sent his faithful follower a message of encouragement. 

_Lavender, _

_The time for the deed to be done is drawing ever closer and I sense your fear, but do not worry. You have been chosen to perform this task, you should be proud that I, Lord Voldemort, have chosen you._

Lavender, now reassured, continued about her ways until Christmas Day when it had to be done. She had stayed in Hogwarts over Christmas; her excuse was that the OWLs were very near and she needed the books in the library. She was in the common room when she found the perfect chance. 

"Hey Harry, could you come outside for a moment?" 

Harry, expecting no more than a kiss from Lavender, grinned at Ron and Hermione, then said, "Sure," before following her out of the room. 

"Harry, can we go somewhere a bit more private?" Asked Lavender, "Like the grounds?" 

"Um, OK then," said Harry, a puzzled look on his face. 

Harry and Lavender walked deeper into the grounds until they came to the edge of the forbidden forest. They stopped and Lavender moved towards him, placed her arms around his neck and indulged in a long, passionate kiss. Harry didn't know what had come over him. He felt her tongue slide into his mouth, and Harry wanted the kiss never to end. 

Lavender let go of him and stepped back. She looked up into his eyes and a saw a kindness there that she had never experienced in Draco's eyes. She felt like she couldn't look away. 

"Oh my God," she whispered as she realised that, after all this time of trying to believe that she hated Harry, she actually loved him, and knew that what she was doing was pure evil. 

"Harry," she stifled, "Voldemort....Run!" 

She screamed shrilly and began to run towards the castle, then stopped and looked back at him. With despair in her eyes, she wept, 

"I love you Harry, I love you." 

She threw herself onto him, as there was the unmistakable pop of somebody apparating. As they fell to the ground, a cold voice rang through the night air. 

"Avada Kedavra!" 

There was a blinding flash of green light.

Harry looked down at Lavender's body, which hung limply in his arms. A cruel harsh laugh swept through him and tingled in his veins for seconds afterwards, enraging him to the point where he lost control. Voldemort had killed the only person who had loved him for who he was, not what he had done. A surge of immense loathing overcame him until his wand was in his hand and he was charging at Voldemort, screaming hysterically, 

"Avada Kedavra... Avada Kedavra... AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

Tears were streaming rapidly down his face and he was getting weaker and weaker... Voldemort was getting weaker and weaker... 

***

"Harry, Harry!" 

Harry looked around. He was in the hospital wing. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were stood over him and and were looking extremely relieved. 

"Harry, thank God! What did you think you were doing? He could have killed you!" said a rather squeaky familiar voice. It was Hermione. She was seated on a chair next to the bed, with Ron. Harry felt a lump forming in his throat and as he tried to fight back the tears he mumbled, 

"Where's Lavender?" 

"Harry, she's..." began Hermione but Dumbledore silenced her. 

"Harry," he said grimly, "there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry." 

Tears trickled down Harry's cheeks as a voice rang in his ears, 

_**I love you Harry, I love you.**_

A/N: *Aurora* Sob, sob! Another sad ending! Well, please review this for Morgana and Cecilia, as I'm sure they'd like to hear from you all! 


End file.
